


Friendship

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Birthday Present, Established Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lasat kids, Lira San, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre - Trust, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reunions, birthday gift, they may not be related but they're cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Hera and Jacen visit the Orrelios', for it's been too long.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Hera Syndulla, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla
Series: Orrelios Clan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfiniteEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteEcho/gifts).



> So, I've been sitting on this for a while, and it's one of my closest friends birthday today, so I though, why not give them something fluffy today? So this is for Kendall, and I hope you all enjoy!

Alex already knew that Hera landed on Lira-San, if the small green-haired boy running into their home was any indication. 

“Uncle Sasha!” Jacen yelled, still using his childhood nickname for Alex, running at his adopted uncle. Alex knelt, accepting the hug from the eight year old. He looked up past the green hair to the twi’leki pilot, and saw her smiling. 

“Hello, Alex. It’s been a while.” Hera said, nodding to him. Alex let go, ruffling the boy's hair, and stood up to look at the twi’lek. 

“That it has, Hera. How’s the New Republic going?” Alex asked, not able to keep up with the current politics. Hera shook her head, her lekku swinging. 

“Not well, but it hasn’t even been ten years and there’s still Imperial sympathizers in the far corners of the galaxy. But that’s not why we’re here, we’re here to-” “See the babies!” Jacen cut his mother off, jumping up and down with excitement. 

Alex chuckled, shaking his head. “Neither of them are babies anymore, Jacen. Sorry to disappoint. Though I’m sure that you’re excited to see them, and Zeb?” 

Hera nodded, putting a hand on Jacen’s shoulder. Alexsandr turned, and motioned over his shoulder. “C’mon, they’re in the back.” He walked the worn path around the edge of the house, that led to a large tree that Zeb had claimed with the children (even though it wasn’t technically on their property).

Jacen raced ahead, still in the eyesight of the adults. He made his way to the trunk of the tree, seeing two purple beings and one blue with the leaves. 

“Hey! I’m here!” Jacen called, looking up to it. He heard yelling and scrambling at the top of the tree. 

“JACEN!” A young voice yelled, accompanied by giggling and leaves falling. Alex shook his head with a smile as Zeb swung down the tree, with a blue fur ball on his back, and a purple blur leaving his side. 

“Tayin!” Jacen said, as his younger cousin barreled into him. Jacen lifted Tayin, spinning her around after not seeing each other. Zeb chuckled at them, passing off Roti to Alex on his way to Hera. 

“It’s been so long!” Zeb said, with a smile on his face and Hera in his arms. When he lets go, she has the biggest smile that they’ve seen in a while.

“It’s only been three years, Zeb. It’s not that long.” Hera shot back, the two of them easing back into the playful banter that was used well before the war. 

“It is a looong time, Mom, Tayin is way bigger now.” Jacen cut in, now bent over and straining with Tayin sitting on his back with a serious face. 

“It’s a very long time, Baba.” Agreeing with her cousin, Tayin pounced off Jacen’s back and onto Zeb’s, using his layers to climb to his shoulder. 

Hera hummed while brushing off the back of her son’s shirt, able to be eye to eye with the purple girl. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to meet up more often, so that you two can see each other more.” 

Tayin swung around her father’s back, and was hanging close to Alex, and looked at her sister. 

“As long as it's just me and J’cen, cause Roti is a _baby_.” Tayin said, almost mockingly. Before Alex or Zeb could reprimand the girl, Roti flicked her sister’s ear, as if sensing the malice against her. 


End file.
